Danza con el destino
by Gabrys
Summary: (M/A) ... ¿Porque justo cuando una mano amiga se presentaba en su vida, alguien a quien aferrarse para no saltar al vació, solo podía ofrecerle lo que menos tenía? ... Se anhelaban y sin embargo, quizás, tal vez, el destino se conmovería y les haría saber lo que les depararía antes de que terminara.


_PROLOGO_

Pasos tranquilos, se deslizaba hasta llegar al asiento que ocuparía mientras esperaba su llamado. Dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio al sentarse en un cómodo lugar, a pesar de que eran sillas plásticas, duras y que no le permitían tener un buen acomodo, no le importo, es más sonreía porque a pesar de todo, por dentro todo estaba tranquilo.

No sabía cuánto debía esperar. Cuando despertó esa mañana, a las 8 am, sabía que ya era tarde y ese mismo día debía tomar un vuelo hacía Canadá con el avión partiendo a las 10 am, o sea que solo tenía dos horas para alistarse, bañarse, sin desayunar, tomar su maleta, coger un taxi y llegar a tiempo, por lo menos con 45 minutos de anticipación. Y lo logro, con am solo 25 minutos para la llamada a su vuelo.

Se había alarmado demasiado y su corazón no había parado de latir con rapidez al sentir los nervios por su retraso.

Mas ahora todo iba bien, dejo su cuerpo relajar y que su rostro volviera a adquirir el color que era y no rojo como un tomate. Había tomado ese asiento porque era la única fila desocupada totalmente, las otras tenían a tres o cuatro personas, y solo quería soledad, privacidad.

Arreglo su cabello, con esos rizos indomables que no se querían acomodar, seco su frente de las perlas de sudor que salieron al tener esa carrera contra el tiempo. Al saber que ya todo está bien, solo espero. Era una alegría que tuviera un don para la paciencia y la espera o ya estaría con desesperación.

De un segundo a otro hubo un repiqueo, era una melodía suave pero que se escuchaba, era el timbrar de un celular y conocía la canción… "Claro de Luna"… que tenía como timbre para sus llamadas, empezó a registrar en su cartera su teléfono pero nunca que lo encontraba, se podía imaginar quien era, su hermano, quien le llamaba para confirmar que ya estuviera en el aeropuerto o si no se quedaría sin ir y él la estaba esperando en Canadá.

-Oh… bendito teléfono- gruño, donde demonios lo había dejado, no sabía. Para su alivió o sorpresa, el teléfono calló, se rindió de tratar de buscarlo otra vez. Y mejor se resignó a esperar al llamado de su vuelo. Cerro los ojos y soltó un suspiro, anoche se había dormido muy tarde y aún tenía un poco de sueño, pero no quería que este llegara fuerte, era mejor estar medio adormitada y no totalmente dormida y que las personas la observaran en ese estado.

Cabeceaba a cada 10 segundos y en uno de esos sintió que caía hacía adelante, despertando de golpe y quedarse quieta, era mejor no cerrar los ojos. Entonces sus oídos captaron unas palabras, la voz era suave pero al mismo tiempo gruesa y fuerte, delicada y sensual, buscando al dueño de esa voz, lo encontró en la persona sentada delante de ella, a una fila en realidad, era un hombre con un cabello castaño, una gabardina negra ocultando su saco del mismo color, no podía verle la cara al darle este la espalda, pero su voz era hechizante y más con lo que decía, dejo que sus oídos se llenaran de esas palabras.

-…_A veces demasiado brilla el ojo solar y otras su tez de oro se apaga; toda belleza alguna vez declina, ajada por la suerte o por el tiempo. Pero eterno será el verano tuyo. No perderás la gracia, ni la Muerte __se jactará de ensombrecer tus pasos cuando crezcas en versos inmortales. Vivirás mientras alguien vea y sienta __y esto pueda vivir y te dé vida. _

Era un poema tan… tan hermoso y conocía a su poeta… William Shakespeare, ese hombre quizás era alguien que trabajaba en un teatro o un escrito poeta, porque muy pocas personas leían los poemas o se los sabían o los decían con esa pasión, como la voz del hombre ese. Volvió de sus pensamientos al verlo moverse un poco más, quizás para acomodarse o de estar cansado en la misma posición. Movía su cabeza hacia los lados apaciguadamente, como si sonriera y sin poder evitarlo sonrió también… entonces lo volvió a escuchar hablar, de nuevo.

_-¡Ser, o no ser, es la cuestión! … -¿Qué debe más dignamente optar el alma noble entre sufrir de la fortuna impía el porfiador rigor, o rebelarse contra un mar de desdichas, y afrontándolo  
desaparecer con ellas? – Hubo una pausa y prosiguió -Morir, dormir, no despertar más nunca, poder decir todo acabó; en un sueño sepultar para siempre los dolores del corazón, los mil y mil quebrantos que heredó nuestra carne, ¡quién no ansiara concluir así! _

_El soliloquio de Hamlet _pensó, sonriendo más y más tontamente, era de esos momentos que quizás soñó y que sabía no sucedería porque sería imposible. Pero ahí estaba, lo imposible siendo posible.

_-¡Morir... quedar dormidos... Dormir... tal vez soñar! … -¡Ay! allí hay algo que detiene al mejor. Cuando del mundo no percibamos ni un rumor, ¡qué sueños vendrán en ese sueño de la muerte! Eso es, eso es lo que hace el infortunio planta de larga vida. ¿Quién querría…_

_-_Señor, el jet está listo. Nos podemos ir- como quisiera tener rayos laser en los ojos para poder derretir a ese hombre corpulento que se atrevió a cortar esa hermosa voz en poesía. Estaba soñando que no escucho ni que dijo el hombre de la gabardina negra y tampoco cuando cortó. Solo lo vio levantarse, sacudir su gabardina y empezar a caminar hacia adelante sin voltear en ningún momento. Su caminar era elegante.

Soltó un suspiro derrotado, la simple voz del hombre le había hecho muchas cosas como sentir esas cosas en el estómago y emocionarse.

-Tonta Candy. Su voz no significa nada, podría ser un viejo feo con muchos granos en la cara y tú soñando con él. – hizo arcadas con solo imaginárselo. No perdió más tiempo en sus pensamientos, la llamada para tomar su vuelo estaba siendo anunciado. Se levantó, estiro el cuerpo y empezó su caminar hacía la puerta de su destino.

Sin embargo sabía bien, que no importaba como era físicamente ese hombre de cabellera castaña, nunca olvidaría esa voz y como recitaba a Shakespeare, quedaría grabada en su cabeza y solo si el destino quería volvería a escucharla de nuevo.

_Nah… son tonterías, el destino no existe y solo la suerte de uno en un millón lograrían que vuelva a escuchar esa gran voz… _pensó, sacudiendo su cabeza para dejar en el olvido todo eso y empezando a concentrarse en su pronta reunión con su hermano en ese frió país.

* * *

**Hacía semanas que tenía esta historia rondando por mi mente y cuando tengo algo en la cabeza debo escribirlo o si no empiezo a soñar con ello, eso me estaba sucediendo, todas las noches con lo mismo, debía sacarlo y escribirlo y lo hice.**

**Además tengo un pequeño bloqueo con mi otra historia "Nicotine" y no puedo seguir escribiendo sobre ello, no me llegan las ideas. Así que aproveche esta que me vino de un momento a otro desde el mes pasado y espero no me bloquee y también. **

**Va a tener tragedia y espero que no me maten cuando se enteren del porque, por el momento, espero que disfruten esta historia y me den sus opiniones, porque me gustaría saber si les gusto o la borro si a nadie le agrado. También, le ruego al de allá arriba que no salga ningun problema con la historia como ha sucedido con las anteriores. **

**Nos leemos pronto... Gabryss**


End file.
